


Did You Miss Me?

by Dxlilith



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, Serica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: She knows if Sarah was anywhere in Whitechapel it would be at Ethan Morgan’s house. Cleaning up his and Benny’s mess or saving them or actually babysitting Jane.
Relationships: Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Kudos: 11





	Did You Miss Me?

Erica stands under Micky’s Pawn Shop awning staring at the black screen of her phone. It died a while ago despite telling herself several times throughout the day to charge it. She hadn’t so much as found an outlet. She lets out a sigh of frustration and almost chucks the phone against a brick wall but remembers at the last second that this is her third one this month.

The sky is falling. A thunderstorm not once predicted by any meteorologist this week in full swing. It put a literal damper on things but Erica was determined to make this work. If only she could get a hold of Sarah. She debates internally about just setting out. She knows if Sarah was anywhere in Whitechapel it would be at Ethan Morgan’s house. Cleaning up his and Benny’s mess or saving them or actually babysitting Jane.

“Fine.” She says out loud, shoving her useless phone into her jacket pocket and running out in the direction of the Morgan home. Despite the use of her vampiric speed, rain was still rain and the two minutes it took her to make it onto the porch, she was soaked through. Thankfully an all black outfit would remain opaque when wet.

She rings the doorbell. Unlike Sarah and Rory, she had never once been invited in so she couldn’t just break through the door. She hears footsteps and the door swings open to a slightly confused Ethan.

“Erica! You’re looking...soggy.”

“Astute as ever dork. I’m not here to chitchat, is Sarah here or not?” She scans the entryway and finds Benny running up the stairs, gangly arms flailing to keep from falling upwards. A feat even Erica had to appreciate was hard to accomplish.

“Uh Sarah? No, uh...haven’t seen her since Friday at school.”

“Why are you lying to me?” Erica presses in, relishing in the fact that Ethan steps back to get away.

“Lying? I’d never lie to...”

“Listen here durfnerder.” Erica grabs Ethan by his shirt and pulls him up onto his tiptoes so that he is forced to look into her yellow eyes. “I can smell your lies and old spice. Where is Sarah?”

“Uhhh, I....um...she told...”

“Put him down Erica.”

Doing as she is told, Erica puts Ethan down into a heap on the floor to watch Sarah come down the stairs. She’s wearing a lilac dress that exposes her shoulders under her favorite denim vest. The hem floats up every step she takes down. Though her soft features are marred by the look of contempt on her face, she remains as beautiful as the day Erica met her in middle school.

“Hey Sarah, missed me?”

“Missed you? _Missed you?!_ You disappear for _weeks_ with _zero_ communication! Of course I missed you, you asshole!” Sarah takes the last few steps two at a time and runs straight into Erica, wrapping her small arms around the taller girl’s waist. “I was so worried.”

“I’m okay. I had a few things to take care of.” Erica whispers, wrapping her arms around Sarah’s shoulders. This felt nice. It felt worth it. She lets herself be hugged and feels all the pent up rage and stress of the last three weeks disappear. She doesn’t even care that Ethan remains sat on the floor of his entryway, staring openingly. “Can we talk?”

“Yes. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

* * *

Erica probably would have picked a nicer place. Something with ambience and twinkling music. Somewhere where the soft candlelight would dance onto Sarah’s beautiful brown skin and alight her honey eyes. But the tacky and under-kept booth of

Whitechapel’s oldest diner would do just fine.

“At first I wasn’t worried. I figured you had found some guy to fixate on or went on a blood binge at the frat house again. But then, not even Rory had seen you and I got worried. You have no idea how many times I just stared at your last text. I was so scared _bbl dnt wry_ would be the last thing you every said to me.” Sarah is rambling, worry obvious in her voice. Sure she’s smiling and eating her fries but Erica knew better.

“I’m sorry. I had...a lot on my plate.”

“So tell me! You’re my best friend. _Forever remember?_ ” Sarah wipes her hand on a dusty brown napkin and reaches out to place it on top of Erica’s.

“Not for long.”

“What?”

Erica doesn’t answer Sarah. She takes her hand away and goes into her pocket. She produces a rounded glass vial. It’s less than two ounces of a blue liquid capped with cork. “I left to find this for you.”

“For me?” Sarah looks at the vial but has no recognition. “What is it?”

“A cure.”

“What?”

“You ladies enjoying everything, need any....”

“No.” Both girls answer the waitress, immediately dismissing her without breaking eye contact with one another. When she backs away, Sarah is the first to speak.

“When you say cure, you don’t mean...”

“Juice to defang you? Yeah. That’s exactly what that is.”

“Where? What? How? _Erica...”_

“You told me that there was only one thing you wanted more than anything in the world and if it’s not me, I figured I could just get it for you.”

“Want you...Erica hold on. What makes you think I don’t want you? You are like the most important person in my life, vampire or not!”

Erica winces. She knows what Sarah means and it’s nice but not what she wants to hear. _Now or never_ she thinks “Sarah, I...I love you. As more than a friend. More than a sister. I...I like...love _love you.”_ There. She said it. Simpler than the grand speech with flowers and serenade she always pictured but easier than watching Sarah kiss someone else.

“Erica.” Sarah almost whispers, her lips parting at the last syllable

“It’s...it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I, I get it. I, uh, I realized a while back that maybe I wasn’t so much into guys as I was into you. I...” _Dream about you, fantasize about holding hands and kissing you and playing with your hair_. Is what Erica wanted to say. “Anyway, I got this for you because I want you to be happy. It wasn’t that hard, just lots of finding old dudes and shaking them up for...” Erica doesn’t finish her sentence because there’s a clattering of plates and the sloshing of forgotten coffee onto the floor. There’s also a pair of soft, cool lips pressing onto hers.

Imagination has a funny way of playing out. Sometimes it follows reality as close to the letter as possible. Other times, people have wings and marry you with a gumball eyes. But in the end, imagination isn’t real. Sarah leaning her entire body across the diner table was.

“I’ll just clean this up then.” The waitress’s voice pulls the girls apart. She’s smiling but not making eye contact as she mops up the mess. Sarah sits back down, the apple of her cheeks pinkish as she covers her mouth with two hands. When the waitress finishes up, Erica finally has the nerve to speak.

“Did you kiss me because...”

“I feel the same way about you as you feel for me?”

“What about Ethan?”

“He’s nice. But he’s not you. I...uh...I realized I might be interested in girls as much as I am boys. In eighth grade.”

“Eight grade?!” Erica almost shouts.

“Yeah. You wore that pink dress with too many frills and your hair was a mess and you’d just gotten your braces taken off and I kinda couldn’t stop staring at you. You looked so beautiful and I, I just knew.”

“Sarah.”

“Why did it take so long for us to figure this out?” She chuckles, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. It reveal a small heart earring that Erica had gotten Sarah two months previously for her birthday.

“Maybe the durfnerders aren't the only dumb ones.” Erica smiles, leans her head against the palm of her hand when she puts her elbows on the table.

“Maybe. Maybe not as dumb as them but pretty close.” Sarah giggles and the sound of it trills into the unbeating heart inside Erica’s chest.

“So are you gonna, you know...” Erica eyes the vial then looks back at Sarah.

“I...I don’t know. I...it’s a lot to process.”

“What’s there to process? Drink this and it makes you human.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’re gonna stay a vampire, aren’t you?”

“Well yeah, I mean, I love it. You’re the one that never...”

“I’ll die.”

“What? No you won’t, I made sure to beat up all the right.... _oh_.” Erica stops herself when she realizes what Sarah was referring to. “You mean because humans die.”

“Yeah.” Sarah looks down at her fries. They had shifted across her plate onto the placemat and table, tiny crystals of salt scattered everywhere.

“Vampires can die you know. We’ve gotten rid of a bunch of them ourselves.”

“Erica, you know what I mean.”

“Can we just go back to the part where you’re kissing me?”

“We can, but I think I need a little more time on turning back into a human.”

“I don’t understand. You literally have been brooding from day one about being part of the fang gang and now you have an out that you don’t even have to share with ANYONE. I thought this is what you wanted.”

“It is? Was? I don’t know. I just, knowing that you share my feelings, I...vampires don’t age. I’d be all old and wrinkly and you would still look like this. I might grow jealous and resentful. I might grow to hate you.”

“That’s....woah.”

A silence befalls the table as neither girl knows what to say next. It stretches out like cobwebs in an abandoned shed. When the waitress comes by with the check, she frowns at the changed atmosphere. She scribbles something onto her pad and rips out both copies, placing one in front of each girl.

“Thank you.” Sarah says automatically, not really looking at the slip of paper.

“Sarah?” Erica says, holding up her copy. Sarah looks at it and looks down at hers where the same thing is written. It makes her smile.

“Love is about figuring it out, together.”


End file.
